Proof of Purchase
by Some1tookmyname
Summary: Angela once told Brennan to "buy a ticket on that ride." So let's explore that a little bit.


_It's smut. Take that warning and do what you will with it._

_Thanks to Baileyjane, who is making me write better one story at a time. Even the smutty ones._

**Proof of Purchase**

It was one of those Jeffersonian fundraising functions she loathed and that he tolerated for her. She, of course, had to make forced small talk and schmooze with hoity toits for donations and he got to stare at her all night and partake in the open bar. Good deal for him, maybe not as much for her.

The truth was he knew he looked pretty good in a tux and he knew that she looked nothing short of gorgeous and he always felt like they created a little stir when they came through the door together. It made him feel just as his infamous belt buckle described.

Being that this was the first time they were really _together_, well, that made it all the sweeter. It meant that this time what could happen afterwards wasn't just the product of his wishful imagination.

He'd been dressed and ready to go before she was, so he'd spent the free time watching her get ready. And envisioning exactly how he was going to undo it all when they got home.

He would start by standing behind her and taking the pins out of her hair, one at a time, kissing her neck as he worked. Once she'd shaken it lose, down around her shoulders, he would slowly pull down her zipper, kissing down her back as the teeth parted, then dropping the dress so it would puddle around her feet. He would move around to the front of her and hold out his hand, inviting her to step out of the discarded gown, leaving her only in her heels and that sinful bra and panty set he was pretty sure she'd bought especially for him.

Oh, the things he would do to her body.

He had to try not to think too much about it while at the event, because he would have had to stay in his seat all night with his tux jacket over his lap.

It hadn't been easy.

He was always left alone for portions of these things. They'd always done it that way, partially because he couldn't stand hoity toits, but also because it staved off questions about whether or not they were Kathy and Andy. They both hated that question. More over, they hated the knowing looks they got when they denied they were Kathy and Andy, as if the person they were talking to knew better. So he parked himself at the bar and nursed a drink or two and watched her single handedly raise thousands of dollars for the Jeffersonian.

"Which super scientist do you belong to?" The blonde woman who had procured the seat next to him had been watching him watch his partner, so he figured she already knew the answer to her own question.

"In the purple dress." He didn't take his eyes off Brennan, watching her tuck a curl back behind her ear and imaging how his tongue would circle that same ear later.

"She's pretty." She took a sip of her drink.

"I think so."

"I can tell." She smiled at him. "How long have you been together?"

That was a question no one had asked him before and he had to think for a moment before he answered. After all they'd been together for six years, but _together _for about three weeks. He decided to be vague.

"This is our 4th Jeffersonian spring fundraiser." "_And the first one where I'm going to tear her dress off her after,"_ he thought silently

"Four years?" She quirked her eyebrows in surprise. "I wouldn't have thought that long."

"And why is that?"

"They way you look at her usually doesn't last four years."

"Yeah, well, she's something else." "_She's everything."_

"She must be." Another sip of her wine. "That's my super scientist holding court over there." She pointed to a group of men where one was animatedly explaining something that Booth reckoned was probably horribly squinty because the potential donors seemed fairly bored. "These functions are so dull."

Booth laughed. "Or maybe we're just not smart enough or rich enough for them."

"Speak for yourself!" The woman pretended to be angry. "I make ridiculous amounts of money as a third grade teacher." She joked. "And what do you do?"

"I work for the government."

"So you are about as rich as I am."

"Yep." He watched his partner lick her lips and had to look away to control his reaction.

"Good thing our significant others make good money."

"Good thing." Booth winced into his drink.

"I'm Jenelle." She stuck out her hand. "Bored wife slash teacher."

"Booth." He shook her hand. "Bored partner slash FBI Agent."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too." He raised his glass and winked at Brennan who had met his eyes from across the room. She smiled a little and went back to her small talk.

"You two are cute." said Jenelle. "My husband forgets I'm here."

"She hates these functions more than I do. She's looking to escape already and I have the car keys." He was only half kidding and he was looking to escape soon, too. He had better things to do to his partner than stare at her from across the room.

"So go rescue her."

"We're only ninety minutes in. It's a little early." He saw Brennan's eyes flit to him for a moment and his heart beat a little faster at the thought of taking her home early.

"That guy she just shook hands with is the fattest cat here. He only shakes hands if he's decided to donate. I think you're good to go."

"Really?" All his thoughts from earlier that night sprung into his mind.

"Yep. Take if from the woman who has been here eleven times. Anything raised after talking to that guy is pennies by comparison. She's done her work for the night."

"Jenelle, I think you are not a scientist's wife slash teacher, but more of an angel in disguise." He put down his drink, flashed her a charm smile and said "I hope you find your own way out, soon."

"Oh don't you worry about me. The sitter will be calling in twenty with an emergency." She made air quotes with her fingers.

"You really do know the drill for these things."

"You learn a lot in eleven years." She smiled "Go save your super scientist. Maybe I'll see you next year."

"I'm sure you will." He left her sitting at the bar and headed towards the only woman in the room that mattered to him.

* * *

><p>She was quiet on the way home, which was new. In the past when he'd driven her back to her apartment after these functions she'd rail about people with more money than brains who wanted her autograph rather than to know anything about anthropology or the Jeffersonian.<p>

'So, I guess that was a pretty big benefactor you were talking to when I whisked you away." He broke the silence after about fifteen minutes.

"Yes. In fact, I'm fairly certain the only other person in DC as wealthy as he is is Hodgins."

"He looked…boring."

"He was fine. At least he asked me about my work with the FBI and not about my books." She glanced sideways at him. "I'm sure he wasn't as interesting as that woman at the bar." Her voice was calm but her lips had a small pout to them.

"The woman…Bones are you…are you jealous?" He couldn't imagine that was true.

"Not jealous. I just find that I'm…uncomfortable when other women flirt with you." She shifted in her seat, looked out the window and tried to pretend she wasn't uncomfortable with this new feeling.

"She wasn't flirting. We were just having a conversation. Her husband works at the Jeffersonian."

"You seemed to find her amusing." Her tone was slightly accusatory.

"What?"

"You smiled at her."

"Because she was kind of funny."

"I don't like her."

"Do you know her?"

"No." She sighed. "It's irrational, I know, but her dress was very low cut and I didn't like her."

He had to laugh. It was an unbelievable ego boost to know that she was jealous of some random woman he talked to at a stuffy Jeffersonian event.

"I didn't even notice her dress." He promised sincerely.

"I wouldn't expect that you would. I'd expect you would notice her cleavage."

"Bones, I did not notice her cleavage." He couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

"It would be understandable. She was very attractive."

"She could be the second most gorgeous woman in the world and I wouldn't have noticed."

"Because I am the most gorgeous woman in the world?" She ventured.

"That's right."

"Nice answer." She smiled.

"Nice catch." He grinned as he parked the car in her building's garage.

"There will always be women who flirt with you. I suppose I should learn to get used to it." She mused aloud.

"I don't know…jealous Bones is kind of hot."

"I wasn't jealous! Not exactly. More…possessive." She let herself out of the car and strode toward the elevator.

"Possessive?" He jogged to catch up with her.

"Yes."

"I like it."

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort, but then seemed to think better of it and swallowed her words.

"What?"

"Nothing." She stepped past him through the elevator doors.

"You _were_ jealous. Me talking to the woman at the bar is really bugging you!" He was honestly surprised, his eyebrows raised in incredulity.

"I just…I find that now that I have bought my ticket, I don't want to share the ride."

It was Booth's turn to sputter her most infamous words. "I don't know what that means."

"It means…" she explained a bit impatiently, punching the proper elevator button a bit harder than necessary, "that you and I are together now and I don't like other women speaking to you in a flirtatious manner."

"We were really just talking. She wasn't flirting. I promise."

"Were you?"

"What? No!"

"It's just that you can be very charming and flirtatious without even realizing it. I've seen it myself."

"I would never do that to you Bones. Ever." He said it with such sincerity that she had to believe it.

"Okay."

He was quiet for a while, but then he had to know. "Bought your ticket?"

"Yes. Angela once advised me that I should buy a ticket on that ride. The ride being you."

"Ah. That sounds like Angela."

"I think I would like a proof of purchase." She stared straight ahead, but there was something in her voice that caught his attention.

"Uh, a what?

"I have bought my ticket. I would like my proof of purchase."

He stared blankly at her.

"Sex, Booth. It was a euphemism for sex."

"Well, yeah. That was kinda my plan for the night."

"I want you to prove I'm all you want."

"Bones…trust me you are all I have ever wanted."

"Proof of purchase, Booth. Prove it." She was very turned on by the notion of Booth having to prove she was the only woman for him.

"What you want me to brand you or something?" He half laughed at his own joke while his mind raced to understand what she might mean.

"Yes." She turned toward him now, and stepped close, her eyes the color of deepest parts of the ocean, her hot breath on his skin. "Brand me."

He wasted no time.

Instantly she was trapped between him and the elevator wall, his mouth demanding a response from hers, his tongue insistent upon a duel with her tongue. His hips pressed her tightly in place while his hands roamed her body. He skimmed her hips, ran his palms heavily over her breasts and braided his fingers into her hair, urging her head back as he turned his attention to her neck, marking her with his lips.

But she gave as good as she got, pulling his shirt out of his pants so she could run her fingers over the taut muscles in his back, pushing her lower body into his, making him groan. She rocked her hips a little, which caused him to push her more solidly up against the wall behind her and return the friction

"Floor" she said breathlessly.

"Here?" He spoke without taking his lips off her skin.

"No… I mean, my floor!" The elevator dinged and when the doors opened anyone who had been standing in the hall waiting would have seen two rather mussed looking individuals standing four feet from each other, obviously trying to maintain some decorum.

However there was no one in the hall and by the time they reached her door he was already teasing her zipper down, slow inch by slow inch. When she fumbled with her keys in the lock, he pressed her against the door from behind, licked at the creamy white skin left open above her zipper and whispered "Can you feel that, Bones? It's all for you. Only you make me this hard."

She dropped her keys, her hands trembling, and moved her bottom in small, tight circles, causing Booth to growl in response.

"You'd better get that door open, Bones, or I swear to God I'm going to take you right here in the hall."

"The keys…" she moaned, pushing back off the door and into his body so she could retrieve them.

"Get 'em" he ordered and when she purposely bent forward from her waist to put additional pressure on his hardness with her buttocks, he grabbed her hips and rocked into her.

"Booth!" she gasped. "Oh, god…" She stood, turned around and rained torrents of wet kisses into his neck, wrapping one leg around him, grinding into him.

He snatched the keys from her still shaking hands and inserted the right one into the deadbolt first and then into the lock, guttural moans escaping him all the while. He pushed the door open forcefully as she put her leg back down, and, walking backwards, her lips fused to his, she led him into her apartment.

He kicked the door shut behind him and she immediately went to work, ridding him of his bow tie first, then going to work on his shirt.

"These tuxedo studs are evil" she groaned as her fingers fumbled with the fancy tux fasteners.

But he was far too busy reaching around behind her to lower her zipper the rest of the way to respond. He pushed the thin straps down off her shoulders and the dress fell to her feet.

"Stop" he grabbed her hands with his and stilled them. "I want to see you." He stepped back, holding her hands, steadied her as she stepped out of the puddle of dress around her ankles.

"Fuck." He intoned breathlessly as she stood in front of him in four inch heels, tiny black panties and a strapless bra that didn't leave much of anything to his imagination.

"Oh, yes, please." She answered, her breathing labored with need.

He pulled her to him and began to lap and nip at her breasts, running his tongue along the edge of the lace that barely covered her nipples.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he palmed the breast he wasn't laving with his tongue, running his thumb across her nipple.

"Oh, god, Booth…"

"Mmmmm?" His tongue dipped below the lace on one side as his fingers freed the breast on the other side from its confinement.

"Say it." She gasped. "Oh, please, tell me…"

"Oh, Bones, I'm all yours. Just yours. There will never be anyone else." He punctuated his words with kisses on her collarbone.

"Then get out of those clothes and show me you mean it. You are overdressed." She was so, so ready and tired of waiting.

Not bothering with trying to undo more buttons, he pulled his shirt and undershirt over his head all at once and she instantly peppered his chest with soft wet kisses as she began to unbuckle his belt and take off his pants.

He was faster and in no time was standing there in tented boxers and wildly striped socks.

"Bones…" He moaned as she stroked him through the flimsy fabric of his underwear.

"God, Booth, please…just…"

"Yeah." More didn't need to be said and dropped to his knees, kissing her toned stomach and sliding one finger into her slick folds.

"Jesus" he said, forgetting everything he'd ever learned in church about respect. "You are so wet." His tongue swirled her belly button while his finger teased her.

"For you. Only for you." She writhed beneath his mouth at the ministrations of his finger, her legs wobbling dangerously.

"Do I do this to you?" He sing songed as he hooked her panties on both sides and brought them down her legs. She held his shoulders to steady herself as she stepped out of them, heels still on.

"Oh, god, yes. You have no idea…"

"Bones, I have every idea. I spent the night with half a hard on waiting for this." He kissed the inside of her thigh, ran his tongue from her knee to her center.

She looked down at him her eyes glittering with desire. "Then why are you talking so much? Don't you have something to prove?" She reached back and unhooked her bra, dropping it to the floor, standing naked except heels in front of him.

"Oh I'll prove it." he promised, almost dangerously as he dipped two fingers into her core this time. "There will be know doubt in your mind when I'm done with you."

She bucked against his fingers, her nails digging into his shoulders. "Booth! Ah, oh…."

"Come for me, Baby."

"No." She gritted her teeth. "Not yet."

"There's no rule that says you only have to go once." He quickened his pace, felt her starting to tighten.

"Together. Please…oh, god, with… you…"

For him to be inside her was not something he was inclined to make her beg for. He stood and pushed her towards the nearest convenient surface he could find as she pushed his boxers down with one hand and pumped him with the other, making him jerk into her hand.

"Bones, will this thing hold? God, please say yes." He panted as she laid back onto the kitchen table. He didn't think he could wait much longer.

"Yes. It was a very…oh!…very expensive table. Sound….craftsmanship…solid…"

That was all he needed to hear and in one swift stroke, he entered her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

"God, Bones. You are so…oh fuck…this is going to be quick."

"Oh yes. YES!" She was so ready.

All control was gone and he began to move, filling her completely, reaching deep inside her core, then pulling nearly all the way out before entering her again, over and over and over.

"Bones, Bones, Bones." He couldn't say much else except "Yours. Always. Always. Yours."

"Booth!" she met his every stroke, legs wrapped around his torso, those sinful heels digging into his skin. "Yes, oh…oh…I'm…"

He could feel her start to contract around him. "That's it, Baby. Yes. Oh, Bones…."

She shattered, her entire body arching upwards, a silent scream tore from her lips as she pulsed around him, milking him as pumped one last time and released into her, coating her inner walls.

"Oh…oh…oh…" She was starting to come down out of the moment, her breathing still heavy, his face buried in her neck. "Booth…."

"Yeah…" His breathing was equally labored. "God, Bones, that was…"

"Really, very…very…just… great."

"Are those scientific terms?" He teased.

"Mmmm…possibly. I can't think." She confessed as he climbed out and off of her and sank into a nearby overstuffed armchair chair, pulling up the boxer shorts that had never made it all the way off his ankles.

"C'mere." He felt the coldness of the lonely air around him and wanted to recapture some of the warmth of their togetherness.

She swayed a little as she stood up and he held out a hand for her to grab onto. She toed off her heels to help regain her balance and made her way to him, taking his hand as he pulled her into his lap and covered them both with a throw blanket.

They were quiet for a long time and then:

"I marked you." He touched a hickey at the base of the side her neck.

"And I, you." She smiled, running her finger lazily over a similar spot on his neck.

"Bones?"

"Hmmm?" Her eyes were closed, simply enjoying the moment.

"I meant it. There is no one else for me."

"I know." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. That was the best Jeffersonian Spring Fundraiser ever."

"Your perspective is skewed."

"It's all your fault."

"I'll happily allow you to skew my perspective about the next FBI function we are required to attend."

"You're on, Bones."

**~END~**

Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated. I can also be found on Twitter these days. some1tookmename It differs just slightly than my FF screen name.


End file.
